


Альтернатива

by Criminelle



Series: 2013-2016 [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminelle/pseuds/Criminelle
Summary: Весна-лето 2013.Написано для BIGBANG [MAFIA] fest на фразу "За каждым большим состоянием кроется преступление".
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Series: 2013-2016 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743958
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Альтернатива

\- 1 -

Джиену всегда есть, чем заняться.

Джиен думает об этом с неожиданной злостью и дергает головой. Джиену есть, чем заняться, и Сынхен точно не может и не должен иметь к этому хоть какое-то отношение. Даже такой, отвлеченно-красивый, застывший, с поджатыми губами и сведенными к переносице бровями, в старом винтажном свитере, который Джиену так ни разу и не удалось отжать, чтобы потаскать самому. Свитер темный, пестрый, и сидит на Сынхене как влитой, и если бы Джиен хотел подумать о том, что там под ним, под белой рубашкой с одной расстегнутой пуговицей у строгого ворота, ему бы определенно это понравилось.

Если бы он хотел.

На глаза Джиену попадается картонный стаканчик, по стенкам которого мелкой россыпью раскиданы буквы Y и G, и он давит внезапно поднимающийся прямо изнутри приступ глухого раздражения. То ли на пустой стаканчик, оставленный в неположенном месте, который кто-то - Сынхен?.. - забыл убрать, то ли на густую россыпь букв, от которой рябит в глазах, то ли на что-то еще, он не знает сам. В последнее время очень многие вещи его раздражают, и в первую очередь конкретно сейчас его раздражает Сынхен, который столбом сидит в кресле и пялится на экран. Джиену лень заглядывать в экран, чтобы выяснить, чем это там Сынхен занимается, но очень хочется его расшевелить, хочется, чтобы он вынырнул из своего плотного кокона молчания и задумчивости, заметил, что Джиен сидит рядом с ним.

Джиен ерзает, перекладывает телефон из одной руки в другую, жует губу, искоса наблюдая за Сынхеном и надеясь, что хотя бы на одно его движение тот отреагирует. Обернется, и морщинка на лбу пропадет, оттого, что Сынхен радостно и быстро вскинет брови, как будто хочет рассмеяться, и на щеках появятся ямочки. И тогда все станет легко и просто, как бывало, если они собирались здесь по делу, если в стаканчиках с мелкой россыпью букв Джиен приносил Сынхену кофе и в шутку ругался, когда обнаруживал, что Сынхен успел заснуть. Сынхен смотрел на него сонно и непонимающе, просил выключить свет, и они записывались прямо в полутемной студии. Записывали какую-то ерунду вперемешку с той песней, над которой работали, и широкий монитор лениво моргал в полумраке. Если бы он моргал не так механически, с одним и тем же выверенным интервалом, Джиен бы мог подумать, что где-то в студии стоит одна большая свеча, что это она, а не монитор, раскидывает романтичные глянцевые отблески по стенам. Что пламя у свечи колеблется, отбрасывая несоразмерно длинную тень, но это уютно, и с этой свечой им тепло.

Сейчас ничего такого не происходит, и Джиен неприятно удивляется мелькнувшему и сразу же исчезнувшему желанию сгонять за нелепой большой свечой и выключить свет - Сынхен бы определенно его не понял, и ежится. В студии прохладно, а Джиен в футболке, не в свитере, и электрический свет тяжело падает на голову сразу всеми своими фотонами, резкий и холодный. Джиен перекидывает телефон из руки в руку и зачем-то включает камеру, поглаживая шершавую заднюю крышку медленно и неохотно, пока камера ловит в фокус темную поверхность стола и угол студийного пульта. А потом он оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Сынхена через объектив.

\- Я хочу тебя сфотографировать, - заявляет Джиен, соображая, как лучше Сынхен будет смотреться на снимке, попадающий в кадр по плечи или все-таки по пояс, и прицеливается, зажмуривая один глаз и водя телефоном из стороны в сторону. Сынхен кидает на него короткий взгляд и хмурится.

\- Это звучит, как угроза, - говорит он, и Джиен готов поклясться, что еще чуть-чуть, и Сынхен бы обиженно засопел. Но он не сопит, а говорит спокойно и ровно, говорит равнодушно, и это, черт побери, действительно обидно.

\- А телефон - твое оружие? - сосредоточенно переспрашивает Сынхен, наконец-то двигая рукой, чтобы щелкнуть мышкой, - О, так я понял. Ты охотишься на меня с фотоаппаратом!

Шутка очевидно его радует, он улыбается сам себе, почти готовый довольно хмыкнуть, а потом грустнеет.

\- Как и все, - добавляет Сынхен невесело, и Джиену тоже становится мрачно. Сынхен так всегда, умеет испортить даже самую веселую шутку, вообще на редкость хорошо умеет испортить настроение своим каменным лицом и насупленными бровями. Сынхен умеет и шутить, по крайней мере, умел, но теперь все Сынхеновы шутки очевидно достаются не Джиену.

Теперь Сынхеновы шутки достаются кому-то другому.

\- Сфоткай лучше Джанет, - кивает Сынхен в сторону, на плакат под стеклом, где полуголая американская звезда задирает руки наверх, чтобы кому-то было удобнее прикрывать ей ладонями грудь.

\- Не поймут, - бормочет Джиен, но на всякий случай прикидывает, как бы она смотрелась у него в Инстаграмме. Или в Твиттере. Или в какой-нибудь новомодной социальной сети, где у него еще нет миллиона подписчиков. Ему всегда хотелось убрать у нее с груди хотя бы одну ладонь, в которой грудь лежит как в чашечке, а лучше - обе, развести в разные стороны и посмотреть, какое выражение лица тогда появится у Джанет. Почему-то ему кажется, что оно не изменится ни на йоту, будет все такое же загадочное, уверенно-знающее и умиротворенно-ласковое, и под этим взглядом Джиену станет неуютно и неловко - вроде как он не вовремя, или не с той.

Или не с тем.

\- Тебе не кажется, что она хочет трахаться?.. - с вызовом спрашивает Джиен, кладя телефон на стол и откидываясь в кресле назад. Кресло тонко скрипит и продавливается, древнее студийное кресло, в котором Джиен не один раз успевал напрочь отсиживать себе задницу.

Сынхен оборачивается на плакат, смотрит задумчиво, поднимая одну бровь, будто на самом деле оценивает, готова ли Джанет прямо из-за стекла запрыгнуть к нему в постель.

\- Она слишком ...позирующая, - пожимает он плечами, и Джиену хочется чертыхнуться. Сынхен больше ничего не скажет, не добавит ни слова, ни единого долбанного "ну, она просто хорошо знает, что ее снимают", или "да не особенно она и ого-го", или, что было бы совсем хорошо, "ой, мне вообще больше нравятся худые, слегка раскачанные мальчики, моложе меня примерно на год с небольшим". Просто, если говорить откровенно, все дело совсем не в Джанет, потому что это Джиену хочется трахаться. Хочется нудно, тоскливо - и смертельно, безнадежно сильно, зудящим желанием сразу во всем теле. Секса не будет, Джиен хорошо знает, но желание не отменяется как-то само собой, желание не зависит от того, с каким настроением в студию пришел Сынхен, на то оно и желание, думает Джиен и недовольно морщит нос. Он тоже умеет делать вид, что не хочет, умеет таскать надменные равнодушные маски и не замечать Сынхена в упор, приводить на совместные ужины девушек и завязывать им шнурки перед уходом. Сынхен ни разу не привел девушку на совместный ужин, хотя Джиен с превеликим удовольствием пожал бы ей руку, точно зная, что этот вечер она закончит у Сынхена в постели. Он бы думал прямо об этом, беря ее за ладонь, и девушка бы не поняла, отчего у него такой острый, насыщенный, темно-лихорадочный взгляд, а Сынхен бы понял. Но он не приводит, и ко всем девушкам Джиена относится неизменно радушно, улыбаясь им мягко и осторожно, одновременно с этим пряча глаза. Если в такие моменты Сынхен чего и хочет, то скрывает очень хорошо, просто великолепно, без всяких надменных масок. Его умение злит Джиена от всего сердца, и только в самой глубине души злость переплетается с наплывающей откуда-то изнутри восхищенной горячей завистью.

Но Сынхен умеет и по-другому. По крайней мере Сынхен когда-то так умел, Джиен отлично это помнит.

Сынхен умел приходить в студию и встречать там уставшего замотанного Джиена, который после перелета успел только заскочить домой, чтобы принять душ. Джиен оставлял на себе темные очки, чтобы было не видно глаза, но все равно замечал, какой теплый и беспокойно-заботливый был у Сынхена взгляд, и это теплое беспокойство мгновенно его согревало, как будто его усаживали на диван, заматывали в плед и вставляли в руки чашку с горячим чаем. Расслабление не мешало ему работать, скорее, в такие моменты у Джиен возникало ощущение, что он мог не переживать ни о чем лишнем, а мог спокойно сосредоточиться на работе. Потому что когда работа заканчивалась, его должны были обнять крепко и нежно, и его должны были захотеть, а может быть, его уже хотели, и эта мысль, откладываясь где-то на задворках сознания, звенела тонко и ласково, и эта мысль делала ему приятно.

Сынхен хотел делать ему приятно, Джиен цепляется за это воспоминание, и ему по-дурацки надсадно начинает хотеться, чтобы Сынхен попытался сделать это снова. Чтобы он просто захотел это сделать.

Так было однажды, когда-то весной, когда они случайно, вот примерно так же, как сейчас, встретились в студии. Тогда Джиен был затраханный, абстрактно-злой на весь мир, на очереди в аэропорту, на пробки на дорогах, на остывший кофе, он и оделся так, чтобы всем издалека было понятно, что лучше его не трогать. Тяжелая футболка до середины бедра, надвинутая прямо на глаза кепка, и что-то кожаное сверху до кучи, сурово и депрессивно, но Сынхена никогда особенно не волновало, как там конкретно Джиен пытался выглядеть и почему. Сынхен взял его за локоть, отвел в подсобку и сделал ему минет - просто так, ни с того, ни с сего, хотя вот именно тогда трахаться Джиену не очень и хотелось, но Сынхен рассудил по-своему. Не стал ничего предлагать, смотреть на него исподлобья, как умеет, открыто и кротко, улыбаться краешком рта или поднимать брови с намеком, он просто взял Джиена за локоть, сказал - мы ненадолго, и увел.

И это было ровно то, что было Джиену нужно, один-единственный отсос, безо всякой сентиментальной чуши - вместо нее были твердые руки у него на талии, под всеми кожаными жилетками и тяжелыми футболками, и уверенное, выверенно-мягкое движение, которым Сынхен привлек его к себе в темноте. Они поцеловались, а потом Сынхен положил руку ему на ширинку, нажал и погладил, и после отвел Джиена к задрипанной кушетке у стены. Кушетка была твердая и неудобная, Джиен неловко ткнулся в нее задницей и прислонился затылком к стене, а Сынхен уже расстегивал молнию у него на штанах, чтобы достать и взять в рот.

Джиен вспоминает и сцепляет зубы - Сынхен сидит рядом, не двигаясь, и его вычерченный профиль бросается Джиену в глаза, крупные скулы и нос, складка над фигурным разрезом твердых губ. У Сынхена обалденные губы, у Сынхена обалденный рот, и про этот рот Джиен знает такие вещи, насчет которых лучше бы договориться с самим собой, что ничего такого не было никогда. Но как раз таки с самим собой Джиен притворяться не может, что он эти вещи не помнит.

Потому что он помнит.

У Сынхена во рту приятно так, как ни у кого - он один умеет сосать Джиена тем единственным определенным способом, который ему больше всего нравится, плотно и нежно. Он почти не двигает головой, когда это делает, он просто сосет, и Джиен может смотреть на макушку между собственных бедер, а может задыхаться, запрокидывать голову и выгибаться в пояснице - это всегда одинаково приятно.

Начинает Сынхен осторожно, стараясь не задевать Джиена зубами и приноравливаясь к быстрому или медленному темпу - на что Джиен лучше реагирует, а потом, чувствуя, что все идет как надо, все равно постепенно немного ускоряется. Джиен дышит чаще и тяжелее, практически теряя над собой контроль, потому что все выбирает Сынхен, сжимая Джиена губами там и прижимая ладони к его пояснице или к ягодицам, в зависимости от того, просто расстегнул он ему штаны или опустил их до колен. Тогда Джиену кажется, что между ног у него распухает тяжелый горячий шар, жар от которого скапливается в животе, чтобы затем распространиться по всему телу, и в этот момент он никогда не может удержаться от того, чтобы запрокинуть голову и закусить губу. И сразу же Сынхен обнимает его за бедра плотнее и позволяет себе двинуть головой вверх и вниз, потому что хочет немного разнообразить удовольствие. Но это продолжается не очень долго, ведь просто сосать нравится ему гораздо больше, и он знает, что Джиену тоже нравится так больше всего.

Джиен попеременно открывает и закрывает глаза, не понимая, чего он хочет сильнее - смотреть, как Сынхен это делает, или это чувствовать. Когда он закрывает глаза, с ним остается только ощущение Сынхена на себе, ощущение влажной нежности вокруг, которое начинается между ног и постепенно заполняет Джиена целиком. Из-за этого он начинает пульсировать прямо у Сынхена во рту, отчего Сынхен может останавливаться, перекладывать руки удобнее, ближе пододвигая Джиена к себе и начиная сосать его заново, два медленных нажатия языком, и следом два быстрых. Джиен раздвигает ноги еще немного шире и открывает глаза, соотнося то, что видит, с тем, что чувствует - между ног у него может быть черноволосая макушка с копной длинных, будто бы атласных на вид волос, или макушка короткостриженная, русая, желтая, белая, выбрать можно на любой вкус. Но характерное ощущение нахождения у Сынхена во рту никогда не меняется, и кроме того, Джиен отлично знает, какой у Сынхена затылок на ощупь, что не может зависеть от прически. Но если он сидит, а Сынхен стоит перед ним на коленях, Джиену никогда не хочется класть руки ему на голову, ему хочется на них опираться и при этом на Сынхена смотреть, а опираться на одну руку категорически неудобно. Можно было бы положить обе ладони Сынхену на шею, на самую линию роста волос, где они колются или пушатся в зависимости от того, какая именно у Сынхена стрижка, но это уже совсем другая история, и конкретно так Джиену больше нравится делать, когда он лежит.

Сосать Сынхен может долго, будто и вовсе не устает, но сильно долго обычно не получается - Джиен всегда оказывается не в состоянии так много выдержать. К середине процесса его накрывает - неспособность контролировать собственное возбуждение, которое целиком сосредоточено в том, что и как делает Сынхен, только возбуждает его еще больше. Сынхен обнимает его губами, нажимая чувствительно и небыстро, а Джиен зажмуривается. У него создается впечатление, что Сынхен его будто бы пьет, пьет его возбуждение и его неподвижность, его пассивную статичность, напряженность, которая сковывает каждую мышцу и вся стекается между ног. Эта статичность никогда не мешает Джиену кончить, словно для этого достаточно просто раздвинуть ноги и дать Сынхену взять себя в рот, а все остальное происходит само собой. Сынхен вытягивает из него возбуждение, заменяя на удовольствие, Сынхен собирается допить Джиена до самого конца, а потом Сынхен сглотнет и подержит его во рту еще немного, облизывая осторожно и медленно.

В тот раз, весной, кончая, Джиен со всей дури сжимал кулаки, уронив подбородок на грудь. Он почти не открывал глаз, пока Сынхен его сосал, только размеренно и надсадно дышал в такт тому, как Сынхен двигал языком. Впечатление было, что к оргазму его притягивает, подтаскивает, как на веревке, волоком, застывшего и не способного двинуться хоть раз, потому что все внимание сосредотачивалось на невозможных, тянущих, дико-приятных ощущениях между ног, там, где голова Сынхена была устроена удобно и ловко. Сынхен нажимал, нажимал и нажимал, Джиен дышал и чувствовал неотвратимо наплывающий всплеск, приближающийся в монотонном тяжелом ритме, глухо бухающем во всем теле. Оргазм ударил прицельно и остро, предупредив о себе заранее нарастающим нетерпимым зудом, от которого Джиен обязательно захотел бы кричать - если бы мог. Но вместо этого он вонзил ногти в ладони, соглашаясь, чтобы Сынхен выпил его до самого конца, и звенящяя судорога разрядки напрочь залепила уши.

Когда Сынхен отстранился и разогнулся, Джиен его поцеловал и захотел поднять, чтобы тоже усадить на кушетку, намекая, что готов ответить добром на добро. Сынхен ощутимо смутился, хоть целовался охотно, и вряд ли предложение Джиена было способно его удивить.

\- Я не имел в виду, - начал он, сдвигая брови и поднимая на Джиена насыщенно-хмурый взгляд, как будто такой расклад делал его недовольным, как будто он чему-то противоречил и из изначального плана Сынхена выбивался.

\- Но у тебя же стоит?.. - перебил Джиен, разглядывая его глаза в глаза, пристально и прямо. Их окружал полумрак, глухая тишина, сюда не долетали ни отзвуки офисной суматохи, ни уличный шум, и в этом полумраке лицо у Сынхена было по-знакомому мягко-красивое. - Садись и не рыпайся, куда ты пойдешь в таком виде.

Чисто теоретически Джиен мог бы сказать ему, что просто этого хочет, что просто тоже хочет почувствовать Сынхена губами, расстегнуть ему штаны и взять в рот. Но отчего-то слова не шли на язык, толком даже не формулировались - это раздражало, а необходимость отвлекаться на раздражение злила. Так что Джиен просто сполз с кушетки на пол, вставая на колени, и подвинул Сынхена, чтобы тот перестал выделываться и уже дал Джиену сделать все, что он собрался делать. Видимо, Сынхен смирился, потому что сел и раздвинул ноги, разрешая Джиену положить на него руку и убедиться, что у него на самом деле стоит. У Джиена всегда захватывало дух от того, как у Сынхена стоит, солидно и сильно, захватило и тогда, он даже на мгновение прикрыл глаза, напитываясь ощущением мощи, которая отдавалась ему в ладонь.

Он расстегнул молнию и слегка приспустил Сынхену штаны, чтобы было удобнее, а потом взял его в руку и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать. Просто прислониться губами, невесомо и нежно, в который раз мельком про себя удивляясь, насколько же все-таки Сынхен большой. Джиен привык, не сразу, но привык, и это честно его восхищало - без зависти или чего-то такого, это просто было красиво и впечатляюще. Само собой, серьезнее всего это впечатлило его в тот раз, когда они впервые занимались сексом, когда он впервые прочувствовал это на собственном опыте. Конечно, секс тогда был совсем другим, и нежность была другой, и то, что Сынхен большой, значило совсем другие вещи.

Тогда они берегли друг друга, и у Сынхена даже дрожали руки, настолько он боялся сделать что-нибудь не так и настолько сильно Джиена хотел. Он говорил ему об этом, говорил откровенно и прямо, и ждал, что Джиен скажет что-то такое в ответ, но Джиен молчал - ему было слишком страшно признаться в этом самому себе, не то что Сынхену. Впрочем, они успешно разобрались и без этих конкретных слов, секс все равно должен был случиться, и он случился - дурацкий, тот самый сложный первый секс, секс, который Джиен до сих пор помнит, может быть, лучше каких бы то ни было остальных.

Он прекрасно помнит, как все начиналось, и прекрасно помнит, что было потом. Как в тот момент, когда подготовительный этап был успешно преодолен, и Сынхен решился начать двигаться, совсем легко и коротко, его почти подкинуло. Тогда он закусил губу и попытался проморгаться, почувствовав, как Сынхен позади замер.

\- Тебе больно?.. - спросил его Сынхен, так отчаянно, будто совершенно точно знал, что да, и совершенно точно знал, насколько. Будто он только этого и ждал, и собирался прямо тут в срочном порядке все прекращать. Будто что было сил надеялся, что больно Джиену все-таки каким-то чудесным образом не будет, надеялся, но сам же был уверен, что надеяться на что-то подобное глупо.

\- Не надо, пожалуйста, - Джиен схватил его за руку, как только Сынхен попытался податься назад, испугавшись, что он перестанет. Испуг был мгновенным и удушающим, Джиен испугался смертельно, что Сынхен остановится, что он из него выйдет, и все, что Джиен чувствовал, неминуемо закончится. Что закончатся все эти ощущения, которые он уже - допустил, которым уже начинал отдаваться, которым позволил кружить ему голову, забираться глубоко-глубоко внутрь. Незнакомые, безумно-острые, невероятные, зацикленные на одном Сынхене и Сынхеном вызванные ощущения, они не могли исчезнуть, не теперь.

\- Пожалуйста, - шепнул Джиен, прислоняя затылок к его плечу и прикрывая глаза. А помолчав мгновение, добавил, все тем же мягким шепотом, - я хочу тебя.

Джиен знал, что этими словами он выбивает всякую почву у Сынхена из-под ног - потому что он все-таки так сказал, выговорил прямо пока Сынхен был внутри, и это было по-настоящему, честнее чего угодно, что Джиен мог бы сказать ему раньше. Он хотел Сынхена внутри себя, и хотел именно теперь, когда знал - как это, хотел дальше и больше, хотя, конечно же, это было больно, почти непредставимо больно, особенно если Сынхен случайно двигался резко и неловко. Но Джиен хотел все равно, ощущение было, словно ему выломали руки и ноги, выкрутили до полной неподвижности, а потом воткнули в живот тупым концом горящую палку, взявшись после ее проворачивать - и от обжигающего, безумного, сумасшедшего удовольствия, которое простреливало его до кончиков пальцев с каждым проворотом, хотелось орать.

Сынхен не мог об этом знать, но признаться вслух в том, что он хочет именно этого, Джиену было важно все равно, и было важно признаться, что он хочет всего остального, что должно было быть с этим связано. Что он хочет всего, что Сынхен сам хотел ему дать, что желание Сынхена, из-за которого у него дрожали руки, взаимно - и вообще у них все взаимно, так сильно, как ни с кем и никогда у Джиена не было раньше. Что это правда, несмотря ни на что, и он хочет Сынхена прямо так, прямо настолько. Именно так и именно настолько.

Конечно, после этих слов Сынхен задохнулся, тяжело вздрогнул раз, другой, по-прежнему продолжая держать Джиена в руках. А потом он только стиснул его сильнее, не двигая бедрами ни назад, чтобы попытаться выйти, ни вперед, вместо этого прислоняясь к его шее губами, плотно и сильно. Начать целовать Джиена в шею он смог попозже, когда отдышался, и этот поцелуй окончательно Джиена расплавил. Он сложил ладони поверх ладоней Сынхена и расслабился, поворачивая голову, чтобы потереться об него щекой.

\- Ты самый лучший, Сынхенни, - прошептал он, - самый хороший, самый нежный... самый большой.

Сынхен улыбнулся прямо ему в шею, и напряжение в момент будто бы схлынуло у него из рук вместе с улыбкой. Вроде бы как Джиен пошутил, над всей неловкостью ситуации и их страхами, а вроде бы как Джиен сделал Сынхену комплимент. Это не могло не быть ошеломительно приятно, Джиен и говорил совершенно искренне, он хотел сделать приятно, своей искренностью и теплым восхищением, которое за ней стояло.

\- Я так боюсь, что тебе будет больно, - выдохнул Сынхен ему прямо на ухо, и Джиен в ответ обнял его теснее, чтобы погладить по плечу.

\- Не-е, - протянул он, покачивая головой. Больно должно было быть или не больно, это было не самое важное, но ему нравилось, как относился к этому Сынхен.

Вспоминать об это ни с чем, кроме улыбки, нельзя до сих пор, и Джиену до сих пор нравится, что у них в принципе это было. Как это было. Конечно, так перестало быть уже давно, и теперь никто из них больше не боится, что другому будет больно, ни Сынхен, ни Джиен. Никто не боится, можно говорить и делать что угодно, и искренность стала условным понятием, которое при необходимости можно использовать в чью-либо пользу. А можно и не использовать, как в тот раз весной, когда Джиен промолчал, не желая объяснять Сынхену, почему ему тоже хочется взять у него в рот.

Или как сейчас. Когда Сынхен увидел бездельничающего Джиена, которому вообще-то давно нужно было разобрать специально на сегодня подготовленные сэмплы, и не удержался от того, чтобы походя съязвить - ага, Джиену нечем заняться. А может быть, он и не язвил, может быть, он просто с сомнением поинтересовался, правильно ли все понял, и Джиен бы обязательно выдал что-нибудь едкое в ответ, без разницы, искренне или не очень, если бы это хоть что-то в принципе меняло. Если бы Сынхен был готов отвести его в подсобку, или если бы они собирались заняться чем-нибудь вместе, с глупыми стаканчиками и монитором, отбрасывающим длинные тени на стену, как свеча.

Если бы только они собирались заняться хоть чем-нибудь вместе.

\- 2 -

Фотосессия проходит уныло. Джиен честно отрабатывает свое, меняя позы и выражения лица, фотограф приговаривает "и раз, и два, и три", ровно на три щелкая затвором, но Джиен видит, что ему что-то не нравится. Фотограф хмурится, поглядывая то на камеру, то на Джиена, словно прикидывает, как конкретно лучше того разложить на белом фоне, чтобы получить хотя бы что-то приличное, и явное отсутствие идей не идет на пользу его настроению. У Джиена настроение тоже не ахти, охота есть, и охота посидеть, хотя бы вон на том стуле сложить ногу на ногу, расправить юбку и уложить сверху локти. Посидеть и потупить, не думать ни о чем, и желательно, хоть и вряд ли возможно, чтобы при этом на него никто не смотрел.

С утра первым, что испортило ему настроение, был дождь, сыростью пахнуло в приоткрытую форточку сразу же, как только Джиен отвел створку кухонного окна в сторону. Противная мелкая морось была вовсе почти не видна, Джиен не сразу и сообразил, что на улице дождь, несмотря на седые низкие тучи, накрывшие город. На съемки они ехали, вяло переругиваясь с менеджером, Джиен глотал лимонад и мечтал о полноценном выходном, так, по-настоящему качественно мечтал, представляя, как он бы проснулся сам, а не по будильнику, и как день можно было бы планировать с утра, вместо того, чтобы перед сном бросать контрольный взгляд на холодильник, где висело расписание. Впрочем, выходной был абстрактным, но зато впереди маячил свободный вечер, на который у Джиена уже нарисовалось несколько приглашений.

Вот их он и сортирует в голове, слушая возгласы фотографа, на одно "раз-два-три" прикидывая, интересна ли ему новая знакомая Сухека, насчет которой тот всячески намекал, что там могло бы получиться что-то этакое. На второе "раз-два-три" он откладывает новую знакомую в сторону и вытаскивает из вороха вариантов возможность послать все к чертовой матери и запереться в студии одному, чтобы все-таки окончательно выбрать сэмпл для новой песни. На третье "раз-два-три" ему кажется, что сэмплы все до единого полный отстой, и нужно начинать заново, а эта мысль делает утро еще более бездарным.

После четвертого "раз-два-три" фотограф останавливается, они с Джиеном переглядываются, и Джиен думает, что если бы было можно, то они оба сейчас бы поморщились, искренне недовольные что друг другом, что пропащим утром. Во время перерыва, пока Джиен топчется рядом с монитором, на котором одна фотография сменяет другую, фотограф стучит пальцами по колену и жует губу.

\- Джиен-шши, видите ли... - начинает он с сомнением, очевидно не понимая, как подойти к скользкому вопросу, - мне не очень нравится.

Да вы затрахали, думает Джиен, но не двигает ни одним мускулом на лице, продолжая вглядываться в монитор с вежливым вниманием. Вообще-то, положа руку на сердце, Джиену тоже не нравится - ни то, как проходит фотосессия, ни то, как он получается на снимках. Да и фотограф, если быть честным, тоже ему не очень-то нравится, но это уже не имеет отношения к делу. Им обоим объясняли предполагаемый концепт, счастливый Джиен, счастливые фанаты, которым срочно нужно то, что Джиен рекламирует, все оргазмически довольны и сливаются вместе в экстазе всеобщего махрового счастья. От таких вещей Джиена тошнит, и, рассматривая пластмассовую улыбку на экране, он готов показать пальцем на свои глаза и посмеяться вместе со всеми, мол, смотрите, как хорошо видно, что меня от таких вещей тошнит.

\- Вы хорошо улыбаетесь, просто отлично, - успокаивает его фотограф, - но вот в целом... Понимаете ли, дело не в счастье, бог с ним, с продуктом, но вы улыбнитесь хотя бы мне, пока мы работаем. Ну что-то же у вас хорошее на днях случилось, подумайте об этом?..

\- Да, да, - кивает Джиен, - я понимаю, о чем вы. Я постараюсь, спасибо.

Фотограф оглядывается на него с сомнением еще большим, чем в начале разговора, и наклоняет голову. Джиену становится неудобно за выбранный тон, из которого очевидно, что в гробу он видал чужие советы насчет своей работы, особенно от чужих. Обычно он это тщательно скрывает, но слишком дурацкое выдалось утро, и как-то он не по-хорошему сегодня устал, да и концепт у фотосессии откровенно убогий. Что было бы лучше для всех, и для него в том числе, потому что оно дается Джиену значительно проще, чем искренняя улыбка в глазах, так это если бы его попросили выглядеть рядом с продуктом крутым. Взрослым умным парнем, который хорошо знает, что и зачем ему надо, который выбирает для себя правильные вещи и правильных людей, и смотрит тоже правильно, четко. Четкий парень выбирает четкие вещи - вот это был бы концепт, с одобрением думает про себя Джиен, но предлагать это фотографу прямо во время работы у него не повернется язык, так что вместо освежившей бы атмосферу идеи он опускает глаза и еще раз кивает.

Весь остаток фотосессии он перекладывает туда-сюда в голове эту мысль, про четкого парня, и думает, что отсюда можно определенно попробовать что-то извлечь, если не для себя, то хоть для группы. Им очевидно не хватает какой-то свежей идеи для совместного творчества, Джиен не уверен, что в их случае это что-то действительно свежее, но попробовать можно. В конце концов, лидер он или не лидер, и не привыкать же ему своей твердой рукой изменять их общий курс на большое или маленькое количество градусов.

Сразу, как Джиен освобождается, ему звонит Сынри, и ближе к концу разговора выясняется, что на самом-то деле он бы хотел договориться о встрече, что-то там такое Сынри накропал, что хотел бы показать Джиену. Для своих альбомов он всегда все писал сам, и за исключением совместно исполняемых треков Джиена не привлекал, поэтому иногда Джиен мельком думает, что макне не устроил концепт той сольной песни, Strong Baby, которую он для него писал. Понятно, что Сынри не мог и не стал возражать, и еще долго благодарил Джиена за песню при случае и без, да и вообще - хвастался, но потом лезть в свое сольное творчество не позволял, и, считает Джиен, это неспроста. А сейчас макне говорит, что он подготовил что-то для них для всех, но, прежде чем показывать остальным, хотел бы поговорить с Джиеном, потому что он лидер.

Джиен давит недовольство, тактично сворачивая разговор - чужие идеи это хорошо, он никогда не против, но сейчас думать о них ему откровенно лень. Он прикинет, как поступить, обязательно прикинет, потому что Сынри прав, Джиен лидер, и подобные вещи находятся в области его компетенции. Джиен кивает сам себе и ставит мысленную зарубку - подумать про это тогда, когда останется в студии один в ближайший свободный вечер.

Все из них так или иначе говорили ему о том, что он лидер - по-серьезному, не для проформы, как сейчас ввернул Сынри, но только Сынхен умудрился сказать это так, что Джиен вряд ли сможет когда-нибудь забыть обстоятельства, при которых это произошло. Сынхен вечно умудряется делать самые простые вещи ни с того, ни с сего, тогда, когда от него этого никто не ждет, по причинам, которые непонятны ни единой душе на всем белом свете. Кроме Сынхена, ясное дело, но почти никогда он не снисходит до объяснений, почему решил сказать или сделать что-то конкретное.

Тогда они всей группой выступали на сольных концертах Джиена в Японии - они приехали к нему все вместе, и Джиен был до одури счастлив стоять с ними на сцене. Сцена была его, личная, но с ними вместе там было здорово, по-настоящему классно, и тусоваться вместе после концертов тоже было вполне ничего.

Вдвоем с Сынхеном они остались только поздним вечером, после всех пожеланий спокойной ночи от одногруппников и душа, в котором Джиен раздумывал, стоит одеваться или все-таки можно позволить себе этого не делать, если его очевидно почти сразу собирались снова раздеть. А потом плюнул и все-таки оделся, в домашнее, просто для того, чтобы доставить себе и Сынхену удовольствие снимать с него немногочисленные, но тем не менее наличествующие шмотки.

Так все и получилось - наверно, Сынхен тоже подумал, что Джиен одевался зря, но ничего говорить не стал, когда Джиен подошел к кровати и встал напротив, смотря в упор и слегка улыбаясь. Сынхен глянул на него серьезно и ласково, а потом опустил взгляд, чувствительно пройдясь по плечами, по скромно прикрытому футболкой животу, по открытым коленкам под свободными шортами, по голым щиколоткам - и дойдя до щиколоток, он моргнул. Джиен непроизвольно моргнул в ответ, представляя, как Сынхен сейчас захотел положить ему ладонь прямо туда, куда смотрел, обнять ею лодыжку, чтобы косточка легла точно в середину ладони. Джиен не стал подходить, вместо этого дождался, пока Сынхен сползет с кровати, так и не отрывая взгляд от его ног, и присядет рядом с ним, вместо щиколотки кладя ладонь под коленку.

\- Сынхен хочет меня?.. - спросил тогда Джиен, не переставая мягко улыбаться, с затаенным удовольствием, потому что точно знал, что это так, просто это было приятно озвучить.

\- Сынхен хочет тебя всегда, - рассеянно ответил ему Сынхен, укладывая вторую руку под другую коленку, чтобы провести ладонями выше, под шорты. Тепло этих ладоней на ногах отдалось у Джиена в теле как маленький электрический разряд, и то, как Сынхен при этом выглядел, его загипнотизировало. У него был небывало сосредоточенный взгляд, будто ему предстояло не раздевать Джиена, а собирать вертолет из мелких картонных деталек, постоянно сверяясь с уже выученной назубок схемой, стоящей перед глазами. Он и раздевал его, смотря все время именно так, не Джиену в глаза, но на его тело, обводил взглядом каждую мышцу, как будто собирался запомнить так хорошо, чтобы не забывать никогда. У Джиена вставал от одной только вязкости, густоты этого взгляда, от одного только знания, что прикосновения, которые за ним последуют, будут еще более ощутимы, еще более чувствительны, и тогда Сынхен станет даже более серьезен - если вообще такое было возможно. С замиранием сердца Джиен думал о том, что вот-вот, и совсем скоро Сынхен должен был оказаться в нем, вот такой, непревзойденно внимательный и непревзойденно серьезный.

Это не могло быть настолько приятно, не должно было, не с ним и не с ними, и пускай оно именно так и было, так есть, всегда, Джиену все равно кажется, что это плохо, что это запретно, что это его личная сладкая и грязная тайна, одна мысль о которой сводит с ума.

Почти каждый раз, когда Сынхен оказывается в нем, Джиен зажмуривается - он уже говорил, что Сынхен действительно большой?.. Но он тоже хочет его, он хочет его всегда, так сильно, что это иногда пугает. Порой Джиену приходит в голову, что он хочет Сынхена даже больше, чем всех своих девочек вместе взятых, и это тоже пугает. Их секс особенный, это сразу и сумасшедшая нежность, и бешеная страсть, когда не думаешь о том, чтобы ненароком не сделать больно, когда не думаешь ни о чем вообще, а только делаешь - иногда Джиену кажется, что такой секс будет выглядеть для любого другого человека нормальным, только если его замедлить раза в два. Чтобы поцелуй был похож на поцелуй, а не на попытку друг друга съесть, чтобы в объятиях можно было успеть разглядеть чьи-то руки, разделить водопад прикосновений на одну волну, вторую, чтобы не казалось, что Джиен пытается прижаться к Сынхену настолько сильно, как будто без этого умрет прямо сейчас. Так нельзя ни с кем другим, Джиен не смог бы вести себя настолько безбашенно, ни с каким другим парнем, ни с единой девушкой. Девушек нельзя трогать бесконтрольно, где попало, с девушками нужно быть умелым, внимательным и аккуратным даже в том случае, если Джиен тянет ее за волосы и резко пригибает ей голову вниз, стоя позади и двигаясь быстро и жестко. Даже в таком случае это совсем не то же самое, что с Сынхеном, и если получается, что Джиен спит с кем-то почти сразу после ночи с ним, секс с этим "кем-то" иногда кажется Джиену пресным. Это не особенно честно - одним Сынхеном сыт не будешь, тем более что тот вечно себе на уме, и нельзя угадать, захочет он в конкретный момент или нет. Несмотря на то, что говорит, что хочет Джиена всегда - он не врет, Джиен знает, но у него вечно все слишком сложно, и то, что Сынхен хочет, может не значить ничего, если он что-то себе решил или надумал. Джиен может на это злиться и считать, что подобные сложности вовсе ни к чему и кое-кто порой охуевает, но в глубине души он признает, что с ним самим ничуть не легче, потому что у него тоже вечно все слишком сложно.

Тогда в Японии Сынхен поставил его к столу, чтобы Джиен мог опираться на столешницу руками - стол был монументальный, в стиле пафосных люксовых отелей, и держаться за него было действительно удобно. Джиен держался, а Сынхен обнимал его сзади, практически на него наваливался, они и оставались стоять благодаря тому, что Джиен опирался на стол - и все бы ничего, только когда Джиену уже захотелось взяться за себя, собираясь кончить, вышло, что сделать он это может, исключительно их обоих уронив. Сынхен обнимал его поперек груди, обеими руками, настолько плотно, что Джиену порой было сложно дышать, и трахал его сильно, по-хорошему зло, так, что крышу рвало им обоим, они и стонали в унисон, тяжело и глухо, Джиен повыше, Сынхен пониже.

\- Пусти, - задыхаясь, прошептал Джиен, когда стало совсем невмоготу, - пусти меня, пожалуйста...

Только Сынхен и не подумал разжать руки, или хотя бы чуть замедлиться, он будто бы стал двигаться даже быстрее, и когда Джиен, сдаваясь, попытался переставить одну ладонь ближе к центру, чтобы освободить вторую, она вдруг тоже оказалась зажатой Сынхеном, как в тиски.

\- Нет, я не могу, не могу, - почти простонал Сынхен ему на ухо, и уложил освободившуюся ладонь поверх груди, где обнимал, надавливая сверху, словно не хотел, чтобы Джиен кончал прямо сейчас, - я тебя никуда, никогда не отпущу, я не могу без тебя...

Слова будто бы бились Джиену не в ухо, а непосредственно в мозг, бились яростно и остервенело, ровно в том ритме, в котором вбивался в него Сынхен, и вместе с невозможностью получить разрядку это убивало. Джиену показалось, что его разорвет изнутри, от этого огромного чувства, которое было сразу про все - про их всегдашний почти непереносимый секс, который в этот раз был даже непереносимее обычного, про то, что значили сказанные Сынхеном слова, он не говорил такого почти никогда. Да что там, он никогда такого не говорил, не считал нужным показывать, не хотел, чтобы Джиен это про него знал, может быть, чего-то боялся, может быть, предпочитал скрывать такие вещи от самого себя. Джиен и не знал, Джиен злился на него за сложности, и даже если видел, что Сынхен от него зависим, что они влипли друг в друга с потрохами, с головой, навсегда, все равно особо не верил глазам, потому что само по себе на отношения это мало влияло. Но и это было еще не все, что Сынхен ему собирался сказать, и если Джиен когда-то думал, что он хотел услышать что-то вроде "я без тебя не могу", то то, что Сынхен сказал дальше, он не смог бы вообразить ни за что.

\- Лидер, ты мой лидер, - шептал ему Сынхен, прямо так, пока трахал, шептал, вжимая губы Джиену в самое ухо, задыхаясь и очевидно уже почти кончая, - слышишь, я не могу без тебя, никогда, не отпущу тебя, я люблю тебя...

Наверно, если бы у них было хотя бы чуть-чуть меньше денег, чтобы заказывать не настолько пафосные номера в японских отелях, стол под рукой у Джиена обязательно бы сломался. Потому что если он считал, что чем-то можно было убить его во время секса, то он, видимо, ничего не знал о Сынхене, который не стал останавливаться на полпути, который добил его этим самым "я люблю тебя" в сочетании со всем остальным. По крайней мере, Джиен должен был сломать хотя бы руку, которой упирался в стол, потому что все, что он чувствовал - это было какое-то нечеловеческое напряжение, приходящееся на одно запястье, это был Сынхен, у него в заднице и, очевидно, у него в мозгу, и это была нереальная, аномальная, нечеловеческая дрожь, которая нарастала у Джиена изнутри. Дрожь была знакомой, с ним такое уже бывало, раз или пару, и дрожь была непереносимой, обжигающе-острой и даже больной. Несмотря на то, что с таким фейерверком внутри у него взрывалось все-таки наслаждение, а не что-то другое, Джиен бы еще на полном серьезе прикинул, хочет ли он это снова испытывать. Но его не спросили, хочет он или не хочет, его поставили перед фактом - ты, Джиен, это уже испытываешь, так что смирись и не рыпайся, куда ты в таком состоянии денешься. Впрочем, возражать Джиену было уже абсолютно нечем, потому что все, что стало его существом - была именно эта дрожь, и он так и выплеснулся, ни разу не дотронувшись до себя, выплеснулся, содрогаясь всем телом у Сынхена в руках и будучи неспособным хотя бы стонать, будучи неспособным контролировать хотя бы что-нибудь, что угодно. Дрожь затихала еще долго, и содрогался он еще долго, все время, пока Сынхен кончал, практически рыча ему на ухо, оттого, что почуял, что случилось с Джиеном, оттого, что выносить его, такого, кончающего у Сынхена в руках без единого прикосновения к себе, было тоже никак невозможно.

Это и правда случалось раньше, Джиен даже не знал, что оно вообще осуществимо, пока так не произошло с ним самим. Конечно, так получалось, когда он был с Сынхеном, и так получалось в какие-то особенные разы, которые что-то значили, может быть, Сынхен тоже что-то говорил, или его держал, Джиен уже не помнил. Но этот раз и эти слова он, конечно, будет помнить еще долго, наверное, всегда, потому что никогда и никто с таким аккомпанементом не сообщал ему тот простой факт, что он главный в их группе из пятерых человек.

Впрочем, этот факт уже давно не значит чего-то слишком особенного, это только Сынхен умудряется придавать обычным вещам какой-то сумасшедший колорит. Возможно, его нынешней реальности как раз не хватает подобного колорита - Джиен устал, и слишком многое кажется ему бессмысленным. Понятно, что дело совсем не в Сынхене, но отсутствие настоящего наличия Сынхена в его жизни, рядом и каждый день - будто бы символ окружающей бессмысленности, которая наваливается на Джиена вместе с непрекращающимся дождем и ощущением слитой утренней фотосессии.

Так было совсем не всегда, Джиен еще отлично помнит время, когда все было совсем по-другому, и никакой Сынхен для колорита был ему не нужен. Они тогда как раз в очередной раз расстались, вообще-то, в самый первый, считай, впервые перестали постоянно трахаться после того, как начали. Но, с другой стороны, они в принципе с Сынхеном только и делали, что расставались. Иногда Джиен готов утверждать, что они расставались сурово больше, чем сходились, и не на один раз, как можно бы было подумать, а намного, намного, намного больше. По впечатлению Джиена, они только и делают, что расстаются, нелепо и больно, иногда с ссорами, иногда просто переставая общаться, как, например, сейчас, но тогда - это было больнее и серьезнее всего. В этот самый первый раз, после того, как они считали, что они официально "вместе", после того, как много всякого с ними случилось, то расставание Джиен пережил буквально - с трудом. И вот как раз таки после него, когда Джиен действительно - пережил, бессмысленность из его реальности исчезла как класс.

Он пытался как-то поговорить об этом с Сынхо, объяснить, что он думает на этот счет, но так толком ничего и не выговорил, тем более, что это было не на особенно трезвую голову. Они тусовались у каких-то дальних родственников Сынхо, в глубинке, валялись на траве и курили после парочки приговоренных бутылок, выдыхая дым прямо в сочно-голубое небо.

\- Понимаешь ли, Сынхо-я, - сказал тогда ему Джиен, - как все вышло. Мне было очень плохо, а теперь мне хорошо. И я уверен, что это связанные друг с другом вещи.

Сынхо косился на него с сомнением, точь-в-точь, как фотограф с утра, и все его сомнение было об одном - как, уважаемый Джиен-шши, может случиться такая полная и абсолютная хрень?.. Джиен мрачнел и не знал, как объяснить получше и поточнее, как вообще высказать эту странную связь, которая появлялась в его тогда уже белобрысой башке довольно часто и довольно настойчиво.

\- Как?.. - переспрашивал Джиен сам себя, и потирал лоб рукой, в которой не была зажата сигарета. - Ну что же ты не понимаешь, в самом деле.

От его расстройства Сынхо намного больше понимать не хотел, но, перевернувшись на живот, приготовился Джиена слушать, и это воодушевляло. Так же, как воодушевила Джиена пчела, присевшая рядом с его головой на раскрытый, одуряюще вкусно пахнущий цветок, раскинувший в разные стороны белые лапки лепестков. Вероятно, пчела тоже собиралась Джиена послушать, гудя в унисон Джиеновым мыслям, в унисон ленивым солнечным лучам, тепло разглаживавшим Джиену голые плечи, и это было примерно то самое "хорошо", о котором он пытался рассказывать.

\- Если бы не было так плохо, не было бы так хорошо, - поучительно провозгласил Джиен, поднимая вверх палец и начиная сопеть от усердия и недовольства, когда увидел, что осмысленности в глазах напротив не прибавилось.

\- Окей, - согласился он. - Вот смотри. Давай предположим, что то, что мы были вместе - это плохо. Ну, отвлеченно от того, кто и кому что сделал. Само по себе плохо. Знаешь, в некоторых странах за содомию сажают, как за преступление. О! Как преступление!

От аналогии Джиен пришел в восторг, и Сынхо она тоже очевидно понравилась - то ли тем, что где-то друга могли бы посадить, то ли тем, что у них в стране в принципе к таким вещам относились очень неоднозначно, и Джиена если не посадили бы, то уж точно не похвалили. То ли просто его порадовало слово "преступление", потому что приятно разнообразило тягучую расслабленность выходного теплого дня. Но Джиен не имел в виду напрямую уголовный срок за содомию, это должно было быть абстрактное преступление, ни с чем и ни с кем не связанное, преступление само по себе, за которое Джиен мог пойти в тюрьму не в Корее или Саудовской Аравии, а так же абстрактно, так же сам по себе. А может быть, он уже там побывал - гипотетически, пережил все тяготы и лишения, которые преступникам полагались, и очень многое передумал.

\- Но понимаешь, - продолжил Джиен ровно с того места, на котором думал, забыв упомянуть про тюрьму вслух, - это было очень сильно. Не только наши отношения, но и расставание, оно... все очень сильно поменялось. Я поменялся, все так говорят. И мне хорошо.

Он имел в виду, что очень много передумал в своей гипотетической "тюрьме", и так поменялся в первую очередь именно из-за этого, будто бы, расставаясь с Сынхеном, расставался еще с чем-то ужасным в себе, и именно поэтому случились все "хорошо". Но Сынхо его уже не особенно слушал, снова переворачиваясь на спину и срывая травинку, чтобы вставить в рот. Пчела, которая все это время ползала по пухлой сердцевине раскрытого цветка, от резкого движения снялась и улетела, жужжа.

\- Угу-угу, - покивал ему Сынхо, - не ограбив банк, бабла не срубишь, чего тут непонятного.

Джиен разочарованно моргнул, такая ассоциация была прямой и неочевидной, и она только Джиена больше запутала. Он был уверен, что его "хорошо" - это как вернуться после отсидки, и основной его капитал - не украденные в банке деньги, вовсе нет, а то, какие выводы сам с собой он после этого сделал. А кроме прочего, Джиен был уверен, что если бы не эти их закончившиеся отношения с Сынхеном, он был бы Джиеном, который понимал многие вещи намного дольше, а может быть, он был бы Джиеном, который не понял их вовсе. С другой стороны, ассоциация с ограблением была примерно о том же - без труда не выловишь рыбку из пруда, и в конечном счете приложенные усилия так или иначе себя оправдывают. В итоге ассоциация оказалась захватывающей, Джиен улегся на спину поудобнее и задумался, а что было бы, если бы они тогда с Сынхеном решили взять какой-нибудь банк. Денег у них и так почти всегда было достаточно, а приключений могло бы быть побольше, и общих тем помимо работы - тоже.

Впрочем, и теперь ограбить какое-нибудь солидное заведение оказалось бы не менее интересно, так, между делом, после слитой утренней фотосессии, а лучше - вместо нее.

Просто потому, что сейчас они с Сынхеном совсем не общаются, даже по-дружески, из-за того, что все слишком запутанно или черт его знает, из-за чего, но иногда Джиен откровенно по нему скучает. По другу, которым Сынхен так почти никогда ему и не был, а которого очень бы хотелось, безо всяких колоритов, или с такими, которые не были бы связаны напрямую с сексом.

Вроде бы они по-прежнему работают вместе, вроде бы они по-прежнему в одной группе, для которой Джиен лидер, но вместе с его давно привычным и поскучневшим лидерством Джиена по пятам преследует безвкусная бессмысленность, утрами и вечерами, и хочется чего угодно, но не этой бессмысленности.

Хочется новых смыслов и радости из-за них.

\- 3 -

В первый же свободный вечер Джиен таки оседает в студии. Совершенно один, не зовет к себе ни Тедди, ни Чойса, чтобы потусить, объясняет Сынри, что они обязательно поговорят в следующий же его свободный вечер, и выключает верхний свет, чтобы было темно, чтобы было - как со свечой. Свечи по-прежнему нет, Джиен не любит пластиковый запах оплывающего воска, да и к чему она там в студии, свеча, для него одного. В целом, неплохо и без нее, и Джиена по-прежнему ждут требующие окончательной сортировки сэмплы, только ему до сих пор не особенно хочется ими заниматься.

Он садится на стул, дожидается, чтобы тот скрипнул, и, удовлетворившись, недолго покачивается туда-сюда, а потом перекладывает на столе ручки и бумагу, чтобы лежали ровнее. Встает, делает один круг по комнате, затем сразу другой, и замирает около выключателя, прикидывая, стоило бы включить свет или все-таки полумрак ему нравится больше. Мысль приходит и уходит, не принося за собой никакого решения, Джиен озадаченно хмурится и нажимает на выключатель, чтобы проверить. Свет вспыхивает мгновенно и режет глаза, Джиен сразу же нажимает снова, чтобы убрать эту резь. Она пропадает, перед глазами возникают пестрые всполохи, и Джиен задумывается заново, не понимая, понравилось ему или нет.

Останавливается он только тогда, когда после очередного нажатия в потолке что-то хлопает, и верхний свет не просто не зажигается, но гаснут все мониторы, оставляя Джиена в полной темноте. Это странно, Джиен моргает раз, другой, ничего не меняется, и он лезет в карман, чтобы позвонить на охрану и позвать электрика.

Электрик приходит вместе со стремянкой, в смешной робе не по размеру, и пахнет почему-то газетами и домашним ужином, от которого его только что оторвали. Скорее всего, он играл с кем-то в карты, может быть, они даже планировали выпить, но не сложилось, потому что Джиен что-то сломал. А может быть, оно сломалось бы и так, Джиен просто ускорил процесс, так что он не чувствует себя особенно виноватым. Жалко только, что свечи на самом деле нет, потому что как раз сейчас она пригодилась бы очень, несмотря на то, что электрик светит фонариком сначала на пол, чтобы поставить стремянку, а потом вокруг, чтобы найти Джиена.

\- Вам нужно поработать?.. - участливо спрашивает он, улыбаясь Джиену ласково и открыто, и Джиен от неожиданности теряется.

\- Да я... - начинает Джиен и осекается.

"Хотел еще посидеть", почти выговаривает Джиен, но понимает, что не может. Не может сказать то, о чем думает, что ему не хочется домой, не хочется никуда, что ему не хочется чем-то заниматься. Ему, Джиену, не хочется заниматься ничем - это настолько уникально, беспрецедентно, что у него пропадает дар речи. Ему нечем заниматься, он всем уже отзанимался, и что интересного там было - было, да все вышло, примерно так, как сказал Сынхен, когда они последний раз вообще с ним толком поговорили.

Это было летом, в конце июля, когда они собрались почти все вместе, чтобы выпить - не было то ли Сынри, то ли Дэсона, Джиен не запомнил, да и в любом случае все серьезные разговоры получались у них с Сынхеном исключительно наедине. Вот и тогда, они были уже вполне нетрезвы, когда остались одни, и Джиен, как правильный лидер, зачем-то попытался Сынхена попилить, за то, что тот ничего не делает для группы, ничего не делает для Big Bang, и вообще ему, Сынхену, все это уже сто лет как неинтересно. Сынхен тогда глянул на него невесело и поджал губы, качая головой.

\- А тебе самому разве это интересно, Джи?.. - он называл его так очень редко, вообще практически никогда, отметил про себя необычное обращение Джиен, рассматривая, как Сынхен твердой рукой разливает водку по стопкам. - У тебя же свэг...

Джиен аж слегка протрезвел, когда Сынхен так сказал. С этими словами как-то так получалось, словно чтобы интересоваться Big Bang, нужно было не интересоваться свэгом, словно это были противоположные или несовместимые вещи, и это Джиена удивило. Он опрокинул в себя стопку, перевел дыхание, как смог, и поморщился от резкого вкуса, огнем пролившегося в гортань.

\- А чем тебе не нравится свэг? - спросил он у Сынхена, по-прежнему морщась, сиплым напряженным голосом. Может быть, стоило бы запивать такой крепкий алкоголь, но Джиену нравилось чувствовать, как острый запах ударяет ему в нос будто бы изнутри. - Ты для него слишком взрослый?..

\- Слишком старый, ты хочешь сказать? - переспросил у него Сынхен, и Джиен сообразил, что снова его обидел.

Шутка про "старый" появилась между ними уже довольно давно, может, еще с тех пор, как Сынхен обесцвечивал волосы до цвета благородной седины, таскал массивные очки с роговыми оправами и вообще порой был похож на пенсионера. Однако седина сединой, но и сам по себе Сынхен редко когда выглядит на свои 26, только если дурачится, а на экране и вовсе сойдет за уже приличное время назад отметившего тридцатилетие. С армией, верной женой, умудренным тяжестью прожитых лет взглядом и всем тем, что там стартовавшему четвертому десятку полагается. Это Джиен зациклен на молодости, Сынхену на эту молодость класть, и глобально-то ему класть даже на собственную внешность, просто он слишком серьезно относится к работе. Слишком серьезно относится ко всему, сказал бы Джиен, к работе, к съемкам, к музыке, к отношениям, к сексу, к Джиену.

Особенно к Джиену, и шутка про "старый" ни с того ни с сего и правда тогда показалась Джиену злой, и он пожалел о том, что сказал.

\- Нет, я в смысле... - попытался поправиться он, - почему?..

\- Я не знаю, - пожал плечами Сынхен, и взгляд у него расфокусировался, будто бы он задумался, поточнее подбирая слова. - Мне как-то неудобно. Я бы не смог вести себя на концерте с фанатами так, как ведешь себя ты. Помнишь Knock Out?

Конечно же, Джиен помнил Knock Out. Прекрасно помнил, как они выступали с этой песней в первый год, и как они выступали с ней во время Alive-тура, Джиен иногда думал - лучше бы не выступали, чем так. Конечно, лучше всего было вначале, прямо во время их промоушена, ну и потом, осенью, еще до его скандала, тоже было хорошо. Джиен задумался, пытаясь припомнить, какое конкретно выступление понравилось ему больше всего, но кажется, они перемешались у него в голове в какую-то кашу, цепи с тяжелыми подвесками, костюмы желтые и зеленые, красные и синие, черные, в клеточку или из плюша, или вообще без костюмов, в джинсах и пиджаках, что получилось надеть на себя, для фестивалей или чего попало.

\- Вот я больше, чем там, не хочу, - подытожил Сынхен, тоже немного помолчав, - я там все сказал, и оно закончилось.

\- А чего ты хочешь?.. - осторожно спросил у него Джиен, мимоходом прислушиваясь к всплывающему прямо в голове тексту песни.

\- Я не знаю, - развел в ответ руками Сынхен, удивленно и слегка растерянно, как будто этот факт удивлял его самого, ставил в ступор, потому что Сынхен никогда и не пытался не знать, чего именно хочет, - это так по-дурацки. Я полгода думаю, чего хочу дальше, и никак не придумывается.

А ты бы хотел... опять со мной? - попросилось на язык у Джиена, но почему-то не сказалось.

Вообще-то, Джиен и сам не знает, хотел бы он или не очень, и что для этого надо, чтобы он захотел. Тот их разговор так ничем и не закончился, Джиен не стал рассказывать Сынхену про себя, и они перешли на что-то нейтральное, а потом и вовсе замолчали, выпивая в разнобой и не чокаясь. Джиен думал про свэг и про то, как это сочетается с Big Bang, и неожиданно - про то, как это сочетается с той самой их давнишней нежностью, которая не появлялась у Джиена, может быть, уже несколько лет, которая была когда-то в первые разы, и которая отчего-то именно в ту пьянку вспомнилась ему очень ярко. Будто бы повисла прямо вокруг них, недоговоренными словами, невысказанным грустным вниманием, размеренными вздохами и выдохами Сынхена, которые Джиен отлично слышал в вязкой тишине. Наверное, именно про него Джиен знал лучше всего, как он пахнет, лучше всего помнил, этот запах не был приятным или неприятным, и, хотя тогда Сынхен сидел по другую сторону стола, Джиен почему-то вдруг явно его почувствовал. Нисколько не резкий, но очень насыщенный, мягкий, но плотный, не пресный, но густо и неостро-вкусный. Когда они целовались, или просто валялись, обнявшись, Сынхен окружал его этим запахом, как облаком, Джиен его впитывал, заматывался в него, как в кокон, и упивался его ощутимостью, его реальностью, плотной и настоящей. В самые первые разы от этого запаха ему кружила голову нежность, и откуда-то она взялась в нем в тот летний вечер, вместе с летучей тяжестью в голове, вместе с желанием поднять взгляд и посмотреть на Сынхена внимательно и вопросительно - скажи, куда все делось?..

Джиен и теперь по-прежнему хочет спросить у него, куда все делось, снова именно у него, отчего-то именно у него, и он уже почти на самом деле собирается это сделать, прямо сейчас, остается только отлепить задницу от стола и вытащить из заднего кармана штанов телефон. Тогда Джиен напишет ему какую-нибудь глупую смс, на которую Сынхен может даже не ответить, но ему просто важно договорить хотя бы с самим собой, договорить то, что он не смог сказать электрику.

И Джиен бы обязательно это сделал, если бы не всегдашняя его неловкость, подводившая в самые неудобные моменты, когда угодно, по делу или не очень, когда это было критично или когда было абсолютно неважно, аккуратно он двигается или нет. Когда он дергается, резко и невпопад шагая в сторону, электрик дергается вместе с ним, видимо, от неожиданного звука и движения рядом, и практически падает со стремянки. Джиен пугается, чисто инстинктивно потянувшись его поддержать, только вместо электрика зачем-то берется за стремянку, и сразу же все начинает происходить очень быстро.

\- О черт, - вскрикивает электрик, что-то падает на верхнюю ступеньку с потолка, и последнее, что Джиен видит - это цветастый сноп искр, который прыгает прямо на него.

Когда он приходит в себя, вокруг оказывается уже совершенно светло, и зачем-то ему суют в руки стакан с водой, хотя пить ему абсолютно не хочется. Чего Джиену хочется - это вспомнить, о чем он думал до того, как случились искры, додумать какую-то важную мысль. Она настойчиво бьется ему в голову прямо пока доктор уговаривает его все-таки поехать в больницу, меряет пульс и давление, а несчастный электрик мается в стороне, объясняя начальству что-то путаное про короткое замыкание, заземление и обрыв цепи. Джиен оборачивается на него, и зовет громко, нисколько не стесняясь.

\- Не переживайте, со мной все в порядке, - восклицает он в полный голос и видит, как электрик долго моргает, будто бы в замедленной съемке. - Я сейчас пойду и поработаю, как и хотел, все правда в порядке!

Я понял, хочется добавить Джиену, но рассказывать об этом электрику и при всех уже совсем глупо, но ему действительно хочется срочно обратно в студию, чтобы на скорую руку накидать то, что прямо сейчас появляется в голове под тихие удивленные комментарии доктора. Вместе с его осторожными прикосновениями, вместе с простым и привычным вкусом воды, которую Джиен все-таки маленькими глотками отпивает из всунутого ему в руки стакана.

Отпускают его не сразу, отпускают его только тогда, когда в голове уже почти полностью складывается готовый сэмпл, электронный от начала и до конца, электрический, сказал бы Джиен, он никогда не писал ничего подобного, но процесс его захватывает. Сэмпл обрастает ритмами, на одной дорожке, на второй, на третьей, он наполняется и плотнеет с каждой минутой, Джиен слышит его так, как будто он живой, как будто он человек. В этом сэмпле сразу все - размеренное дыхание Сынхена с последней пьянки, его запах, прыгающие в разные стороны искры, та самая нежность, и отчего-то вдруг ко всему этому добавляется четкость. Четкий парень, который знает, как хочет, лидер, Джиен раскрывает глаза шире и понимает, что именно это он может оставить себе из свэга, который в целом не особенно нужен Big Bang. Он и Джиену уже не особенно нужен, только отказываться от него бессмысленно, как-то себя ломать и пытаться научиться работать по-другому. Это никому не нужно, он может просто оставить себе то, что ему понравилось и идти дальше, никаких преступлений и "отсидок" для поиска нового смысла, потому что новый смысл оказывается у него под руками прямо здесь и сейчас.

В студии, после второго, третьего, четвертого эксперимента, Джиен слышит вдруг, что у него получается именно то, что он мог бы показать Сынхену, что могло бы его тоже заинтересовать, и Джиену кажется, что он уже видит, как у Сынхена загораются глаза. Это распаляет Джиена еще больше, он работает как-то лихорадочно быстро, как не работал сто лет, и прямо в процессе успевает удивляться тому, какое офигенное удовольствие ему это доставляет. Тедди бы точно сказал про него - ну тебя и шибануло, парниша, Джиен думает про это и улыбается, если и так, то оно определенно того стоило, потому что результат его честно восхищает.

Саджанним поседел бы, если услышал этот результат, если бы услышал, что Джиен собрался сделать, и разговоров про "не-формат", необходимость думать про аудиторию и продажи, было бы - не оберешься. Только они с Ян Хенсоком оба бы отлично знали, что Джиен все равно сделает как хочет, и никакие продажи тут ничего не изменят - не потому что Джиен не боится опалы, не боится забвения, он боится, конечно, он не хочет, чтобы с ним или с ними такое случилось. Но, с другой стороны, продажи теперь ничего не решают, если Джиен захочет, он может совсем уйти из шоу-бизнеса, осесть писать музыку дома и продавать ее тем, кого она заинтересует. Такая перспектива его успокаивает, его успокаивает сама возможность иметь ее про запас и сказать всем сразу - пошли в жопу, не очень-то я и хотел, но это все неважно, потому что ему просто хочется сделать то, что хочется. Так, как ему сейчас хочется это сделать, абсолютно по-новому, так, как не было никогда, и ощущение, что он так может, наполняет Джиена не просто верой в свои силы, но уверенностью, что вот теперь все получится в лучшем виде.

Может быть, то, что он сделает, не очень-то и подойдет для Big Bang, - может быть, для Big Bang подойдет то, что хотел показать ему Сынри, а этот конкретный сэмпл и вовсе подойдет только им с Сынхеном, раз уж в него влезает только то, что с Сынхеном связано. Может быть, когда-нибудь это станет чем-то из их второго альбома, и такая мысль воодушевляет Джиена настолько, что он понимает - все-таки теперь надо что-то Сынхену написать. Не то, что он хотел написать ему еще до того, как отрубился, это все уже никому не нужно и не интересно. Другое, он хочет написать ему другое, и наскоро прикидывает, как лучше сказать, чтобы Сынхен понял все правильно.

"Приходи?.." - отстукивает Джиен на телефонной клавиатуре, останавливается и закусывает губу. Похоже, теперь он знает, как нужно написать, и знание раздвигает ему губы улыбкой, вероятно, это то самое, что можно было бы вспомнить на бездарной утренней фотосессии, если бы она не осталась в прошлом. Джиен качает головой и дописывает: "Кажется, нам есть чем заняться."

Сынхен присылает в ответ только смайлик, улыбающуюся рожицу, ничего по сути, сможет он придти или не сможет, когда или насколько, понял он что-то или не понял, ничего из этого еще не известно. Но желтая маленькая рожица с экрана будто бы Джиену подмигивает, и Джиен разглядывает ее во все глаза.

Джиен смотрит на нее и понимает, что она его радует.


End file.
